The Purehearts of the Androids
by V-Vendetta
Summary: What if after Gohan defeated Cell, he went on his gut alone and wished the Androids back to life, and wished for 17 to be reunited with his sister! What secrets does 17 and 18 have? Will Gohan go to school and study, or will he keep training and become st
1. Gohan surprises everyone

This is my first DragonBall Z fic. I hope you guys like it. Um...enjoy?

-V

* * *

"Come on Gohan, you can do it! Release all your anger! Do it NOW!" His father advised, helping him power the Kamehameha wave that was currently being overpowered by Cell's own. The boy, a mere age of 11 let out a yell, all his anger flying out the window. His hair was normally black, but due to him unlocking his hidden potential, it was now a spikier golden mess, one single lock going down above his eye. His eyes were normally coal black, but now they were a green teal. He was a hybrid, of human and sayian origin. His father, Son Goku was one of the few remaining pure-blooded sayians around. The Kamehameha quickly overpowered Cell's surprising the android who let out a scream as his body was being torn apart, every cell of his structure being annihilated.

"I'll be back urghska!" He warned before his body was ultimately destroyed. Everyone present at the battle covered their eyes at the blinding light, and when it lifted, their eyes fell upon the sleeping boy who was sporting various cuts and wounds, his broken arm being the most dangerous as of yet.

Krillin picked up Android 18, while Piccolo picked up Gohan. Vegeta supported Trunks on his back as they traveled to the look-out without a word. Arriving at the look-out, the guardian of Earth, Dende quickly set to work on healing the injured. Once healed, Trunks regained consciousness as he sat up, "What...where am I?"

"You're on the look-out, boy. Cell's gone as well, defeated by Kakarot's son." His father's voice reached his ears, as Trunks looked over to see his father leaning against a pillar, his arms crossed. "While I hate to admit it, the android is here as well. 18, that is. 17 is apparently dead, and 18 poses no threat due to her being knocked out. The bald midget is currently watching over her." The sayian prince scoffed, rolling his eyes at the thought of a human loving a machine.

Trunks allowed the information to sink in, before he nodded slowly. "Right...So, are we getting the Dragon Balls?" He questioned.

"Mr. Popo has already retrieved them while Gohan was fighting Cell. We're all about to gather around and summon Shenron." Dende explained. True to his word, everyone gathered around the 7 mystic balls that granted wishes, waiting for Dende's command. The green alien threw his hands up in the air and cried out, "Shenron, I summon you!"

The sky darkened, thunder and lightning striking in various places. The Dragon Balls glowed and pulsated before a streak of lightning shot out of them, a dragon forming. Shenron hovered above them, gazing down. "You have summoned me. What are your wishes?"

Gohan pondered for a moment, scratching his chin in thought, "Well, for the first wish we need to resurrect everyone that was killed by Cell, and for the damage to be repaired." The dragon's eyes glowed for a moment, signifying the wish had been granted. "Second, we want to wish Son Goku back to Earth as well." Everyone knew that when Shenron had wished everyone back to Earth, Goku wasn't among them as they couldn't sense his chi. So they used their second wish to try to wish him back.

_'Hey guys, don't I get a say in this?' _Goku's voiced asked sheepishly from above.

"Daddy?" Gohan asked, eyes wide.

Everyone voiced their surprise as well. Goku's familiar laugh reached their ears. _'Yeah guys, it's me! However I'm communicating through King Kai. Anyways, I think it's best if I stay in Otherworld. I mean, think about it, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me. Dr. Gero, the androids, Cell, Frieza...it's all because of the enemies I made over the years. And if I stay here in the Otherworld, they shouldn't have a reason to come attack the Earth. Tell your mother I'm sorry, Gohan. And son, I am sorry that I'm leaving once again. But here in the Otherworld I can train and become stronger, and perhaps someday I'll return! Well, King Kai says that it's time to go. I'll see you someday! Love you all, goodbye!' _

Gohan felt his eyes well up with tears, his balls clenched into fists. With a snap he replied, "Is that all you care about? Training?! Becoming stronger?! Kami, Dad, are you just so dense in the head that you would rather focus on training instead of spending time with your family!? Who cares about enemies, we can take them on together! We can become stronger and unified as a group! You have no right to do this to us! Dad, please don't stay!" His son felt the tears streaming down his face, but he didn't care. Gohan wanted his dad back, and was angry at him for having to grow up with hardly anytime with his dad. Everyone watching the sight felt their hearts wrench, Vegeta being angry at Kakarot for leaving their battle unfinished, with the others being sad. Minutes passed, before Gohan finally calmed down.

"You have one more wish!" Shenron's voice boomed.

"We can spend it on gold. Wouldn't we like to be filthy rich?" Yamacha asked, quickly cowering under the gazes he got. He scratched the back of his head, "It was a joke!"

Android 18 was watching the whole display as she muttered, "Wonder where 17 is."

Every Sayian around picked up on what she said, as an idea popped into Gohan's head. He quickly ordered Trunks and Piccolo to huddle, whispering his plan. "So, what do you guys think?" He asked.

Trunks regarded Android 18 with weariness as he sighed, "I can't really stop you Gohan, it is your plan after all. However, should 17 attack, we'll have no choice but to defend ourselves."

Android 18, along with everyone else regarded Gohan with surprise, wondering what his plan was. Piccolo nodded in agreement, "I support your judgement, and I think it's a very noble thing you're about to wish for."

"What is it? What's he about to wish for?" Vegeta demanded.

"Yeah, what is it Gohan?" Krillin asked.

Gohan smirked and looked at Android 18 and asked, "On a scale of 1-10, what're the chances of 17 attacking us if he showed up here?"

Android 18 was caught off guard with the question, but she contemplated it for a while. "I don't know, to be honest. My brother's a wild card. I say just see what happens." She reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear and rose an eyebrow thinking to herself '_What is this kid up to?'_

Everyone was surprised slightly to hear that 17 was her brother. Vegeta pieced two and two together and his eyes went wide in disbelief. "What?! You're not actually going to wish that machine here, are you!?" Krillin, Yamacha, Tien, and Choutzou, regarded Gohan with varying expressions. Gohan ignored them and turned to Shenron, who was obviously growing impatient.

"As our last and final wish, I wish that Android 17 be wished to our location, however I want him subdued and tied until we can figure out he's not going to attack." He pointed to 18. "Put him over next to her, if you would." Shenron's eyes glowed red for the final time, as Android 17 appeared, eyes closed and tied up.

"Your wish has been granted." The eternal dragon commented before disappearing, the Dragon Balls scattering all over the Earth.

18 gazed down at her brother, who was beginning to regain consciousness. "What happened? Where am I?" He muttered as he tried to sit up. 18 helped him, as he smiled slightly. "18, you're alive! It's good to see you again. But...why can't I move?"

"You can't move because Gohan wished you here with the Dragon Balls, so long as you were tied up and subdued." Piccolo answered, his arms crossed.

17 looked over at Gohan who was smiling, before the android rose an eyebrow, "Why would you do that? You know me and my sister could kill you if we wanted to."

Gohan's smile faded away, his face turning serious. He quickly powered up to a Super Sayian 2, electricity sparking around his aura. 18 and 17's eyes went wide at the power they were feeling. He was way more powerful than Cell! "I doubt you could, 17. I wished you here to be with your sister. I am giving you and her a chance to not terrorize anyone, kill anyone, and try to act normal even if you are androids. I've giving you the benefit of the doubt, and now that you've sensed my power, I will not hesitate to end you if you are caught doing bad deeds. Do you understand?" Everyone heard the authority in the boy's voice, and 17 could only nod. 18 was gazing at him in awe, surprise and shock. This mere boy was stronger than 17 and her combined, and he was giving them a chance to live?! Why didn't he strike them down where they stood?

Gohan approached slowly, as Android 18 stood up in a defensive stance. "I'm not going to let you hurt him!" She cried defiantly.

"And I'm not going to." Came the reply. He kneeled in front of 17 and released him from his bonds. He stood back up and powered down. He began to walk away, stopping as he turned to gaze at them, "We're all going to eat at Capsule Corp. Do you wish to join us?"

Everyone gazed at Gohan incredulously, as if he had grown three heads and sprouted wings. Allowing the androids to live and be free was one thing, but to ask them to eat with them?! Even the androids gazed at Gohan in the same fashion as his friends.

"Well 18? What do you say? Not like we have anywhere else to go." 17 said, offering his two cents.

18 brushed her hair back once more and shrugged, "Sure, we'll join. But don't expect us to drop to your knees in gratitude for what you did, even if was a nice thought." She still retained that sarcastic, cold attitude.

Gohan smiled and chuckled, "Wouldn't expect you to. Now let's go, I'm starving!" As if on cue, all the stomachs of the Sayian's grumbled and growled, electing laughs out of everyone minus the androids.

Cell was defeated, Goku was restored back to life, and the androids were given a second chance via Gohan. Just what did the boy see in the androids that made him think they were worthy of living? Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo didn't understand, but in time they would. Gohan saw the goodness 17 and 18 possessed, despite being androids. He was now going to strive to bring that goodness out of them.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope you guys will stay tuned for the next chapter!

-V


	2. Propositions and Vegeta giving respect

Ahem, welcome back to the Purehearts of the Androids! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2!

-V

* * *

"Oh Gohan, my son! I'm so glad you're alright!" A worried Chi-Chi voiced, hugging her son as tightly as possible. After a moment she released him and looked around the Z-Fighters, taking notice of his father's absence. "Gohan, where's Goku?"

Gohan looked at the ground, his hands balled up into fists once more. "He's not here, mom. He sacrificed himself to take down Cell, and when we tried to wish him back with the Dragon Balls, he refused and said it would be better for him to stay in the Other World." He was sad, but he had to be strong for his mother, who immediately clung to him and began sobbing. He rubbed her back and held his mother, allowing her to let the wails and sobs get out of her system.

Android 17 and 18 looked at the display with no emotion, allowing the woman to weep in peace. After a while Chi-Chi had cried herself to sleep, allowing Gohan to lay her on the couch inside. He exited, getting a look from Bulma. He rose an eyebrow and Bulma asked, "So, the androids are here? The ones that Trunks from the future said are such horrible killers. Why?" 

Gohan sniffed, as he replied, "I am giving them a chance, as my father would have done. He gave Piccolo and Vegeta a chance, and looked at how they turned out. I'm not saying that 17 and 18 will convert to the good side or be apart of the Z-Fighters, but they do deserve a chance, do they not Bulma?"

Bulma sighed and grabbed the bridge of her nose before nodding, "Yes, I suppose they do. As your father would have done, you're filling his shoes nicely." She reached over, ruffling his hair as she smiled. "Now c'mon, let's get some food out for everyone."

The party went without a hitch, 17 and 18 not really socializing much due to the weary looks from everyone minus Gohan and Bulma. They learned more about the Z-Fighters, hearing stories about Goku and the rest. Without saying a word, 17 left and 18 offered a small goodbye before following. Gohan watched the two fly off, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

The following morning, Gohan was up bright and early as he began to train. Throwing several punches and kicks, he allowed himself to warm-up before he really began to get serious. However his mother calling him made him stop mid-way. He wiped sweat from his brow, heading towards his home. Upon arriving, he was immediately sat down and books slammed upon the table. He was getting lectured about how he was not going to become a scholar if he didn't study. However, due to his father leaving him and his mother alone, and him unlocking his hidden potential made him see things a bit differently. He knew the world was a harsh place, he also knew that he was smart due to him studying while he was younger. "Mom?" He asked.

"What is it, Gohan?" His mother stopped her lecture.

"How about we do something that will make us both happy? I'm not going to stop training, but I will not put off studying either. I'll study two hours in the morning, two hours at night, with the rest of the day to myself to do whatever I want, whether it's training or meditating. Does that sound fair?" He asked this very slowly, knowing his mother's temper.

His mother turned to look at him with wide eyes, already filling up with tears. She nodded in resignation, as she whispered, "Okay son, that is fair. You are your father's son after all. Fighting runs in the family. I'm glad that you're not going to put off studying however. You'll get the best of both worlds, I suppose." She was fragile in this state, upset over Goku's death and still trying to recover from it.

He got up and held his mother, allowing her to cry herself to sleep as she had done the previous day before. Without a word he laid her in her bed and grabbed his cape that Piccolo gave him. He put it on and proceeded to travel to Capsule Corp. with the intent on talking to a certain Saiyan Prince. Arriving, he headed towards the gravity room, no doubt in his mind that Vegeta would be there. True to his gut, the Saiyan Prince was there, training with a barrage of kicks and punches and energy blasts, training with Future Trunks. Upon seeing him, Trunks let his guard down, allowing Vegeta to land a hit on him.

"Your guard is down, boy." Vegeta remarked arrogantly. He turned and saw Gohan, a scowl forming, "What do you want, boy?"

"Well, I was wanting to train, Vegeta. However if that is too much for you to handle, I'll go to the look-out and train with Piccolo. I understand that you are wanting to surpass my father, and that's fine, but I'm wanting to keep up on my training so I don't lose my edge. Are you willing to spar with me?"

Future Trunks and Vegeta gaped at him, eyes wide. Was the boy really serious with what he had just asked? Losing Goku and turning into a Super Saiyan 2 had really changed the boy who used to be scared of his mother. Vegeta was silent for a minute or two, observing Gohan who stood there with his arms crossed. His pride would get him no where in terms of power, Vegeta knew this. He could mold the boy into the perfect warrior, able to control his anger and knowing when to end a battle, instead of dragging it out as he had done with Cell. Vegeta's familiar smirk crossed his face as he nodded, "Of course, boy. I will train you."

"If you are really going to train me Vegeta, I request that you call me by my name. Not only is it a form of respect, it will help me teach you to obtain Super Saiyan 2 if that's what you want. I know the secrets, and I could tell you. Is that fair?" Again, Gohan's statement sent the two reeling in disbelief. Vegeta's smirk had turned into a scowl as he growled. How dare the whelp had the nerve and audacity to ask him that!

However, Vegeta realized he was right. Gohan DID know the secrets to become a Super Saiyan 2, and Vegeta didn't. He sighed as he let his pride go and replied, "Yes...Gohan, that's fair." He hated calling the boy by his name, but it was worth it if he was going to become a Super Saiyan 2.

* * *

17 and 18 were flying around the globe, searching for a place to live. They did as Gohan requested, not terrorizing or killing and seeking out normal lives as humans. Well, as human as they could be. They ate food, slept, and continued to train. The two landed in a forest outside of West City near a stream. There was plenty of wildlife, and plenty of room to build a house with. 17 enjoyed being out in the wilderness, but 18 preferred the city. She gazed over at her brother, who had a smile on his face. "17...I know you prefer the wild and being alone, so do you think I could go live in the city? I like it there." Her brother gazed over, surprised that she was asking for permission. She was surprised as well, normally she would just do it.

"Go for it, 18. Just don't be a stranger, alright? I care for you, even if I don't show it at times." He replied, as he started to walk off, "I'm gonna go start building a house. I'll build a room for you alright? Be safe, 18." He then flew off further into the forest without a word, leaving the blonde to her thoughts. After a minute, the android rose into the sky and flew towards West City, intent on starting a life of her own known as Chloe.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it!

-V


	3. The World Champion

Ahem, welcome back to the Purehearts of the Androids! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 3!

-V

* * *

A few weeks had passed, with 18 settling down as a normal human being. She had a job, an apartment and that's all she really needed. She was pursued by many a guy, but she refused them as she displayed no signs of interest. She was currently sitting down after a eight hour shift at the bank. Being a teller was boring and tedious, but she wanted to prove herself to Gohan that she wasn't a killer. Flipping on the TV, she watched in boredom as the news team droned on and on about current events, weather, sports, etc.) She sighed when someone knocked on her door.

She rose an eyebrow and got up, opening the door. She smiled slightly and asked, "17, what are you doing here?"

17 grinned at his sister, "Well I came to see how you're doing here in the city, 18. I missed you as well. May I come in?" She nodded and allowed her brother in, who sat down politely on one side of the couch. "So 18, I heard of an upcoming martial arts tournament. All the Z-Fighters are going to be there. Wanna join? See if we can get that prize money?" He cut right to the chase, his eyes alight with the thrill of fighting others, especially for monetary gain.

18 rolled her eyes with a small laugh; some things never change. She had pondered it while working at the bank, but she hadn't really planned on it. Giving in, she shrugged and nodded, "Sure, why not? What's the worst that could happen?" As soon as the words left her mouth, it was as if a chain of events had been set in motion.

Ever since Cell was destroyed on King Kai's planet, a being called Bojack was set free, only due to the destruction of King Kai and his planet. Now that Bojack was free, he met up with his comrades Zangya who had orange curly hair, pointed ears, good assets and one of the few female of the Hera race that he knew of, Kogu whom had a sword and orange hair. Bujin wore a hat and was somewhat small like Vegeta, while Bido sported a mohawk and goatee. Together they were headed towards the martial arts tournament that the Earth was holding, intent on destroying the greatest martial artists there.

* * *

Gohan stretched after his nap, a yawn escaping his lips. He was full of energy and wide awake after a moment for the day had finally come. It was time for him to compete in the martial arts tournament! He grinned as he got ready, before he flew off towards West City, his cape billowing behind him. Had someone not seen his face, they might think he was a certain Namekian. Landing at Capsule Corp, he met Vegeta at the training room. "Hey Vegeta. You and Trunks ready?"

Vegeta met his gaze and smirked, "I'm always ready, Gohan. As for the boy, I do not know. Trunks, you ready?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm ready!" Came the reply as Trunks jumped off from the balcony to his room, his sword sheathed safely on his back. He grinned, "Don't hold back, Gohan."

The half-breed son of Goku laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it." The trio traveled to the tournament, meeting up with Krillin, Yamacha, Tien, Piccolo, and Choutzou. They were signing up for the tournament, when Gohan recognized two faces in the crowd. "Hey guys, isn't that 17 and 18?"

At the mention of their names, the Z-Fighters tensed up, while the twins turned around. 17 smirked and walked forward, "Hey Gohan, surprise seeing you here. We're signing up for the prize money."

"So am I. Good to see you, 17." Gohan said politely, extending his hand. 17 regarded him for a moment, as if confused, before he shook it. The onlookers were weary, but they reserved their judgement for now. Krillin, upon seeing 18 blushed and waved slightly. 18 rose an eyebrow, her cold blue eyes piercing through him. He slowly dropped it, sad that she didn't wave back or acknowledge him.

Gohan frowned slightly, a bad feeling in the air. He gazed around the crowd, something not right. He shrugged it off as the contenders went to the room where they were supposed to wait. The announcer came forward with Hercule who did a few dramatic poses. Upon noticing the Z-Fighters and the Androids, Hercule went from his normal skin color to a sickly shade of blue, all courage and bravado seemingly flying out the window. "Hercule, would you care to say a few words?" The announcer asked. "Uh..Hercule?" Shaking him, the proclaimed "World Champion" quickly threw up a facade, nodding and laughing.

"Why of course! I just wanted to say that I hope you all do your best out there! Be warned, when coming up to face me, you'll have to give it your all." He puffed out his chest, giving his best laugh despite how weak he was compared to the people who really defeated Cell, especially the 11 year old boy. With that being said, he quickly scurried out of the room.

The announcer rose an eyebrow and sweat-dropped, before he stated, "The matches are as follow. Trunks vs Tien, Gohan vs 17, Vegeta vs Yamacha, Piccolo vs Choutzou, and 18 vs Krillin."

Gohan and 17 exchanged grins, each going to give it their best to win, but not kill or destroy the other. 18 rolled her eyes while Krillin grew nervous and stammered. Piccolo regarded the little human that resembled a mime with a grin, scaring Choutzou. Trunks and Tien exchanged glances and Vegeta smirked while Yamacha thought he would finally prove himself to Bulma.

Trunks beat Tien after powering up his level, but not transforming to a Super Saiyan, 18 allowed Krillin to charge before she punted him out the ring. Piccolo approached Choutzou only for the mime look-a-like to forfeit. Vegeta and Yamacha was a short fight to say in the least. Vegeta simply appeared behind Yamacha and knocked him out. "Pathetic." Vegeta had remarked while making his way off the ring. Everyone watched as Gohan and 17 made their way to the arena, staring each other down.

"You ready Gohan?" 17 called out.

"Yeah, I am 17. You ready to lose?" Gohan asked with a grin.

17 chuckled, narrowing his eyes, "We'll see who loses here." With that said, the announcer signaled that the match was started, and the android rushed forward. Gohan met him halfway, blows clashing. 17 threw an elbow to which Gohan ducked under, the boy throwing up his foot to slam 17 in the stomach, only for the male to block with his arms. The two backed away from each other, before rushing forward once more, disappearing from the normal human eye. They appeared in the sky, 17 slamming his fist into Gohan's stomach. The boy accepted the blow, before he grinned. "Whoa, you're stronger than I anticipated, even with you not in Super Saiyan form." He commented, obviously impressed.

18 had the same thoughts as she moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. "This kid is unbelievable." She muttered. The fight continued, with the two trading blows, ki blasts and various combos. The two were on even ground, each sporting bloody bruises, torn outfits and grins. They were still able to fight. Gohan grew serious, his grin fading away as he began to power up. An invisible wind appeared and created a cloud of dust to blow through the area, Gohan's aura turning from white to gold as he transformed to his Super Sayian form. He grinned again, as he motioned 17 forward. "Let's do this, shall we 17?"

17 smirked, impressed with how much his power level had raised. Even as the android rushed to his defeat, he had enjoyed every moment of the battle with the young hero. He traded blows with Gohan, landing a few in rapid succession, followed by some kicks that were blocked. Gohan vaulted over, slamming his fist into 17's back, sending the male forward. He turned around only for Gohan to appear above him, slamming his fists down onto 17's head. 17 was sent tumbling down but recovered before he hit the ground. Inches above it, 17 sighed in relief and was going to make his ascent, only for Gohan to appear out of no where and slam his foot into 17's gut. His eyes went wide as the air left him, Gohan's powerful kick send him downward and into the ground, creating a small crater.

The announcer looked at the scene before him as he commented, "Gohan wins! And luckily the ring is still intact!" He looked towards Piccolo when he said this, remembering when Goku and Piccolo had destroyed the arena during their fight. The Namekian only grinned.

Gohan powered down and helped 17 up as he chuckled, "Nice fight, 17."

17 panted and grinned, "You too, Gohan. We'll have to do it again sometime."

Gohan nodded, "You can bet on it."

The two made their way back to the crowd, where Hercule announced that the winners were to face three fighters from throughout the galaxy. Trunks was to face a male named Kogu, Krillin facing Zangya, and Gohan battling Bujin. Trunks and Kogu made their way to the arena, where Trunks stared down Kogu. The blue male had a sword, similar to him, but his power level was less than Trunks if the lavender haired boy transformed. The two begin to fight, Kogu and Trunks trading blows with their swords. However, Kogu's slash narrowly misses Trunks head, who ducked in the right moment. Trunks narrowed his eyes, knowing something was off.

The Z-Fighters all watched with interest and caution, with 17 and 18 looking on. "What's going on? Is that Kogu guy trying to kill Trunks?" Krillin asked.

"I think so." Piccolo answered, his arms crossed. His apprentice and friend was mimicking him, his black eyes narrowed. Gohan had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, and he couldn't shake it off. He clenched his fists and waited to see what played out.

Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan, quickly destroying Kogu's sword and punching his fist through Kogu's stomach, killing him. Trunks powered down, only for an unknown assailant to appear, slamming his hand into Trunk's head, sending the teenager flying through the stadium wall and into a nearby shop. The Z-Fighters were on high alert, quickly jumping into action. 17 and 18 were about to join in, only for Gohan to stop them, "You guys stay here! I don't need you two getting hurt. I know you guys want to help, but you guys can help by evacuating the civilians." The twins watched as Gohan flew off, engaging Bujin in combat, sending the blue male flying towards the city.

17 narrowed his eyes, "Are we really going to do what he says?"

18 nodded, "Yes. If we want to gain their trust, we have to help in any way we can. Come on 17." She rushed off without another word, helping evacuate the civilians. 17 sighed and followed, hoping that his new friend was safe.

"Masenko ha!" Gohan cried out, sending the blast towards Bujin. Bujin deflected the blast, appearing in front of Gohan and slamming him downward. Gohan recovered, only for the male to appear once more and continue his assault. Gohan accepted the blows, trying his best to counter and dodge, only to be thrown through a building. Gohan landed into the side of a building, his bruised body even more banged up, cuts all over. He opened one eye, struggling through the pain. He gasped, seeing Bujin heading towards him with the killing blow. Gohan was in no condition to fight, his energy draining from him fast. An energy blast caught Bujin off guard, sending him flying off. Piccolo hovered beside Gohan, helping him out. He quickly handed him a senzu bean and then flew off to finish off Bujin. However, like before the assailant that knocked out Trunks appeared to Piccolo and slammed him down towards the ground. Gohan narrowed his eyes and called out, "Who are you?"

The male grinned as he crossed his arms, "You can call me Bojack. And what do I want, you ask? I want to control the Earth for revenge of being imprisoned all those years ago on King Kai's planet. With him dead and the planet gone, I can do whatever I want now, and no one can stop me." With that said, Bojack charged forward, engaging Gohan in combat. The boy countered and blocked, his strength renowned with the senzu bean. Bojack quickly appeared behind Gohan, only for the boy to disappear as Bojack did just a moment ago. Bojack looked around, seeing the boy no where in sight. "Where'd you go, punk!?" He called out. Hearing nothing, he flew off towards Bujin going to help out his comrade.

Gohan appeared in front of Krillin, blocking an attack from Zangya. "What the? You would dare help him?" She asked. Gohan didn't reply as he powered up to a Super Saiyan. Her eyes went wide as she felt his power increase tremendously. She backed away slightly, before rushing him. He simply backhanded her into the side of a building, watching the female fall down to the sidewalk, seemingly unconscious. Gohan turned to Krillin, seeing him unconscious. He put him at a safe location, heading towards Piccolo and Trunks who were fighting Bojack and Bujin. Or trying to at least. Gohan fired several ki blasts, getting their attention on him. Trunks and Piccolo had seen better days, both panting and almost out of energy.

"Come fight me, if you want one." Gohan remarked as he charged his Masanko. Bujin rushed forward, the pawn heading to it's demise by a king. Gohan appeared in front of him, surprising Bujin. Without uttering a word, Gohan destroyed Bujin.

"What? All my men dead? You insolent brat!" Bojack called out, as he began to transform. His skin went from blue to green, his power level rising. Gohan's eyes widened at the power level, who was stronger than Cell. Gohan was suddenly nervous, the boy not knowing if he could defeat Bojack or not. Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks rushed forward, attacking Bojack head on. The alien simply accepted all of the attacks, the blows not even phasing him. He made quick work out of the three, sending them all various directions. Gohan watched as all of them were knocked unconscious. Gohan charged another Masanko, only for Bojack to envelop his face within his hand, sending Gohan flying through a building. Gohan landed on the ground, reverting back to his base form. He rose his gaze to see Bojack charging a blast. Gohan quickly dodged and attacked, sending various punches and kicks to Bojack. The male grinned and chuckled before grabbing Gohan in a bear hug and squeezing. He cried out in pain, his bones creaking and cracking. He struggled, trying to get away from him, but Bojack's grip was strong. Suddenly he was dropped, as Bojack let out a cry of surprise.

He felt slender hands on his face, shaking him. Gohan opened one eye to see Android 18 above him. "You okay?" She whispered. He nodded, as he struggled to get up. However Bojack came in, kicking Android 18 away. Gohan watched as the blonde that seemed so fragile and delicate sailing into a building. He narrowed his eyes, as he started to power up. He transformed into a Super Saiyan, causing Bojack to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You, you're funny." You think you can defeat me with that puny power level?" Bojack laughed harder.

Gohan smirked, "Not with this one, no. But with this," He quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, watching as Bojack's eyes went wide and he stopped laughing, "I think I can handle you now." Bojack grew scared for a moment, Gohan saw it in his eyes. He took this with great satisfaction, his Saiyan side giving way as he walked towards Bojack.

Bojack narrowed his eyes, charging up a blast. Gohan charged up his own, sending it his way. Bojack quickly grabbed Zangya, Gohan's eyes went wide. "Bojack, what are you doing!?" She proclaimed, eyes wide as the blast headed towards them.

"You've outlived your usefulness." He muttered in her ear, watching the blast get closer. However a kick to the back of the head caught him by surprise, Zangya being picked up in the arms of someone and flown away from Bojack. The green male let out a scream of rage, attempting to catch up to her, only for Gohan to appear in front of him, slamming his fist into Bojack's stomach, Gohan's fist ripping through bone, organ and muscle, exiting out the back and caked in blood. Bojack coughed and fell back, heading towards the ground. Gohan helped his descent, slamming him into the pavement. He narrowed his eyes as Bojack glared up at him with hate. The male tried to recover, only for a blue orb of energy to form in Gohan's hand.

"Ka" He started. Bojack's eyes grew wide, as he tried to move once more but couldn't. "Ha." Bojack grew more frantic, trying to move as his arms struggled to free themselves from the rock. "Me." The orb grew in size, a glow surrounding the area. Bojack finally broke free, heading in the opposite direction. Gohan smirked as the futile attempt, appearing in front of Bojack who let out a scream of surprise and horror. "HA!" The young boy screamed, destroying Bojack in the same fashion as he had destroyed Cell. The enemy gone, Gohan walked towards his friends, helping Krillin, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta with senzu beans, before he gazed and saw Android 17 holding Zangya, who was clutched tightly within his arms. She was scared of the power the boy possessed, and even more scared that she had almost died by him due to Bojack.

"Thank you." She turned and looked up at 17.

The android shrugged, "I've seen Gohan spare me and my sister. So I figured I'd help you out. But if you try anything, we'll put you down." He warned. She nodded, her head spinning. She soon passed out due to the stress of almost dying. 17 frowned, as he continued to hold her within his arms.

Gohan then traveled to where he had last seen 18. He entered the hole, as he quickly surveyed the area. Seeing the female's hand underneath a pile of rubble gave him great concern. He didn't fully trust the Androids, but they were acquaintances, and he didn't need anyone else dying so soon after the Cell Games. He quickly rushed over and began to remove the rubble. Finally done, he saw the female bloody and her outfit ripped in several places, but other than that she was fine. He wordlessly picked her up in his arms and walked out of the rubble. Seeing his friends awaiting him Gohan let out a grin and laughed, "So, shall we go finish the tournament?"

Everyone except Piccolo and Vegeta fell in a comedic fashion. Once on their feet, they quickly made their way to the arena, where surprisingly the announcer and Hercule were, along with half of the crowd. Seeing the state of their dress, the announcer asked, "What happened to the fighters from the other galaxy?"

"They're defeated. Now it's my turn to fight Hercule." Gohan said, watching the World Champion clutch at his stomach who claimed he had a stomach ache. Gohan wasn't buying it. He walked up to Hercule, led him away from the crowd and whispered, "I will end your short career as "World Champion" if you do not give me the money that was entitled in the ad. My family needs it bad. We have a baby on the way and we can barley support ourselves. Should you not comply, I will take the title as "World Champion". Do you understand?"

Hercule nodded, "What's in it for me?" Gohan had to suppress the urge to punch his lights out, since the man was constantly thinking of himself.

Gohan narrowed his eyes, "You'll keep your pathetic title, and I'll throw the match to ensure you'll win. But I better get my money, or you WILL pay. Do we have an agreement?" He held out his hand. This boy was serious and Hercule had to either agree or throw away his fame. Which was more important? The elder man sighed as he shook Gohan's hand in a firm handshake. The two made their way to the arena, where the announcer stood in shock.

"It seems that Hercule, the World Champion will now fight Gohan. Let's see who wins!" The announcer called out, the cameras rolling and the crowd hovering in anticipation. Hercule did a few ridiculous poses and puffed out his chest. Gohan was worn out for the fight, barley able to stand right now due to the urge of wanting to pass out, the adrenaline all gone from his system.

Hercule charged and let out a heroic cry as he slammed his fist into Gohan's stomach. Gohan who was merely acting, used his ki to lift himself out of the ring, landing on the soft grass below. He closed his eyes, the crowd letting out a deafening roar at Hercule winning. "Oh yeah, that's right! I won!" Hercule proclaimed, absorbing all the lime-light.

Later, after everyone had left, Hercule met up with Gohan in the training room along with the other Z-Fighters. Hercule looked at Gohan and handed him the prize money. The man was about to leave when Gohan spoke up, "Thank you, Hercule. It seems you really _are _the World Champion that defeated Cell." Hercule turned and stared at him gobsmacked, just as everyone else. "Thank you for holding up your end of the bargain, Hercule. I really appreciate it, and it seems that not all of you is bad." With that, the male pocketed the money and started to walk out, only to pass out due to his injuries and the strain on his body. _  
_

17 still had Zangya, and Vegeta held Trunks. Krillin, Yamacha, Tien and Choutzou had left, not wanting to see how the match turned out. Piccolo was back at the lookout, which meant that 18 had to carry Gohan. She sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she picked the boy up within his arms. She noticed how peaceful the boy looked while he slept, a smile on his face. She smiled softly before she nodded to her brother. "Let's go home. I'll drop Gohan off along the way. I dunno what we're going to do with the alien."

"I'll take her home of course. To my home. Maybe I can convince her that I mean no harm." 17 said. He shrugged and was already flying off, leaving 18 to her thoughts and Gohan. Hercule had watched the scene before he left, a lot on his mind. 18 sighed before she flew off towards the Son House. Gohan was a mystery to her, and she hoped that she would figure him out someday.

* * *

Well, there's Bojack Unbound, my spin on things! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Have fun reading!

-V


	4. The Date

Chapter Four of the Purehearts of the Androids!

-V

* * *

Android 18 soon landed at the Son residence, knocking on the door. After a moment it opened to reveal Chi-Chi, who had apparently just woken up from a cry filled nap. Tears were recently down her face and when she set her gaze on Gohan, tears immediately welled up once more. She looked at Android 18, an unspoken question on her lips. "No, ma'am, he's not dead. He's perfectly fine, just unconscious. We had a bit of trouble at the tournament, but he got the prize money." She answered, as she held out her arms. Chi-Chi took the boy and nodded her thanks. 18 turned to leave, only for Chi-Chi's voice to stop her.

"What is your name? I know you're one of those androids, but I also know that Gohan wouldn't have let you and your twin live without a reason. If I am to trust you, I must get to know you, correct? So, what is your name?" Chi-Chi asked, her eyebrow raised.

18 turned slightly, gazing at her. A smirk appeared on her lips as she answered, "My name is 18. Or, that's the name I was given. Let me know if he gets bored and wants a sparring partner." With that being said, she took off to the air once more and flew towards West City and her home.

Chi-Chi smiled slightly and went inside with her boy in her arms. It was her turn to lay him on his bed, covering him up and kissing his head. She smiled at his sleeping peaceful face and whispered, "Looks like my little man has a crush on a certain blonde. While she is an android, I trust you on this one, Gohan." She exited his room and closed the door quietly.

* * *

Two years went by with Gohan growing and continuing his training. Piccolo had joined him, Vegeta and Future Trunks at the gravity room. When he wasn't training there, he was at his house training with Android 18. The two had became friends over the years, learning information of each other. 18 learned that Gohan didn't like studying, but did it due to his mother wanting him to aspire to be something more than a 'knuckle-head like his dad', as he put it. Gohan learned that 18 didn't want to become an android, but they were merely experiments for Dr. Gero and they didn't have a choice, being kidnapped and all. But as soon as Gero had been killed by 17, they didn't really have a purpose. Android 16 wanted to kill Goku, so they went along with it. Now with all that being said and done, 17 and 18 were normal humans, for the most part.

17 worked at a mechanic shop, with Zangya working as an intergalactic model. They still lived in the woods, but visited 18 quite frequently. She was still single, had been since she made a life for her own, but she had one person in mind that she would like to date, but the male in question was currently 13. However, she didn't mind being his partner in terms of sparring and extending her hand in friendship. It was nice, something she enjoyed when she was away from banking.

* * *

The years flew by, Gohan turning to the ripe age of 17. He had already learned about female anatomy from the books Chi-Chi gave him on the subject, but he had never done anything sexual before. He had gotten hard-ons, as every teenager male had, but he didn't know how to deal with the situation, so he just ignored them until they went away. It was a routine, he would get aroused, and he would then ignore it. No big deal. There was another mouth to feed at the Son table, the boy only about 7. He looked like a miniature version of Goku, right down to the boy's hairstyle, which mimicked his father's well. Gohan had been teaching the boy to fight and defend himself, should anything happen to Gohan as the protector of Earth. Gohan learned early on that Goten could transform into a Super Saiyan with ease, a feat that had him amazed.

Gohan was currently training by himself, when a voice from above caused him to pause, "Hey Gohan. Got time for one more partner?" The voice belonged to 18, who looked like she hadn't aged a day due to her being an android. He smiled, blushing slightly at the sight of the blonde. She had been with him through thick and thin for as long as he could remember. He nodded, to which she smiled and descended. "Glad to hear it. Shall we begin?" Gohan merely took a defensive stance, allowing the female to aim strikes at his midsection. He easily blocked and countered, pushing her away towards the tree line. She recovered, rushing once more allowing various strikes to attempt to connect. Gohan allowed a few, countering with his own kicks and punches, watching as the android dodged them with ease and grace. Their fighting was akin to dancing, if one were watching.

18 quickly charged up a ki blast, knowing Gohan would brush it off as she muttered, "Let's see what you're hiding under that gi." She had been waiting for Gohan for a very long time, and it wouldn't be too long before she got what she wanted from him. Was it lust? Most likely, but she did find Gohan to be attractive in her mind. She quickly let the ki blast go, watching as Gohan made no attempt to dodge it. The blast connected, enveloping Gohan in smoke. Once it cleared, it revealed the teenager to be shirtless, the rest of his gi tattered slightly. His muscles were toned and defined, a sight which made 18 blush slightly.

Gohan knew her plan and allowed it to happen. He had a feeling that she lusted after him, but he didn't mind. He found her attractive as well. However, that was for another time. He quickly rushed forward, continuing the fight. 18 was broken away from her daydreams and thoughts as Gohan landed a hit that sent her flying. She landed into a tree and landed on her hands and knees. Gohan's eyes widened, embarrassed at the strength he put into the punch. He rushed over, kneeling beside her. "18! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

18 smiled slyly, her hair covering her face. She mimicked pain and gritted her teeth together, "I dunno Gohan. That will cost you. It really hurt." She gazed up at him to see his eyes swimming with worry and concern. She laughed mentally at her plan as she gasped out in mock pain. "What are you going to do to make up for it?"

Gohan blushed and stammered, "A-Anything really. What do you want?" He blinked as she stood up and kissed him on the forehead. "18?"

She smiled with a wink, "Meet me in West City around 7-8 tonight. Wear something casual, but look nice. You're going to take me out for a night on the town, sound fair?" He nodded dumbly as she smiled, "Great! See you then." She waved and laughed, flying off.

Gohan stood and crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. _'Well done 18. Well done.'_

Krillin stood outside 18's place, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He had wanted the android for quite some time, although he never had the courage to ask her out. Seeing her in the distance, he waved and called for her attention. "Hey 18! What's up?"

"Well, I was going inside my house for a shower." Her normal, cold demeanor was back. "What're you doing outside of it, Krillin?"

The midget blushed and presented the flowers, "Well, I um, was wanting to know if you wanted to go on a date sometime? Also, the flowers are for you."

Deciding to take the flowers, she nodded. "Thanks for the flowers. As for that date, I can't. I'm already scheduled to see someone else tonight. Maybe another time, if you're lucky." She considered that letting him down gently as she went towards her house. Krillin took the hint and started to walk away, his hands in his pockets. She paid him no heed as she went inside and threw the flowers in the trash. She stripped of her clothing and began to shower, getting ready for her date with Gohan that night. While she hadn't aged physically, the mental age made her tired. She was practically in her 30's, but she still looked 18. Hell, she could and should act like she was 18, instead of being an old fart like the rest of society. She sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't really know what she wanted besides finding the right guy to marry. Someone that could actually protect her, make her laugh and smile and feel alive, despite being an android. She wanted to say that was Gohan, but what if he found a human girl to fall in love with and grow old together and be with? What if...no, she shouldn't think such things. It would ruin the date she had arranged. She exited the shower and got dressed in her usual attire: a black t shirt with a denim jacket no longer sporting the Red Ribbon emblem, a skirt and leggings, along with steel toed brown boots that reached her knees. She sighed and shrugged, "Casual but nice, I suppose."

Gohan on the other hand was throwing clothes out of his closet left and right, looking for something appropriate to wear. He was frantic, his eyes darting to the clock. It was only 5:45 P.M. but he wanted to be prepared for when he had to go pick up 18. He settled on a pair of black denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a jacket that Vegeta had given him, the jacket being too big for Future Trunks. He quickly showered and got dressed, looking at himself in the mirror. He shrugged after a moment and tried to do something with his hair. However, it was proven futile when the messy mane quickly became even more messier and feral looking. "Well, that will have to do." He said with a small grin. "18, I hope you're ready." He walked out into the living room, Goten watching TV, absorbed in the cartoon. His mom approached him with a grin, as he hugged her tightly.

"Oh my Gohan! Growing up so fast. Already going out on a date! You better treat that female with respect and nothing less of what me and your father taught you." She said, her hands on her hips. She was quick to give up the stern tone as tears well up in her eyes in happiness, "So, when do I expect the grand children?"

Gohan fell down comically, getting up and scratching the back of his head with a grin, "Sorry mom, that's not gonna happen for a while." He hugged Goten and his mother goodbye, before exiting the house. Inhaling a deep breath of the outside air, he smiled in content. He preferred the quietness of nature over the loudness and hustle and bustle of the city. He powered up, flying off towards West City. After 15 minutes of traveling, he hovered above the city, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "I forgot to ask 18 where she lived! Oh boy, erm..hm..." He scratched his chin, pondering on what to do. He had hours to kill, seeing as how he didn't have to be there until 7-8. But even so, he wanted to spend time with her, even if they weren't going out to eat yet.

"Looking for me?" 18 called beside him. Gohan glanced over in surprise, a smile crossing his face afterwards. She looked just the way she did all those years ago when they had first met. However, it was around that time that Gohan had started developing a crush on her, even though she was supposed to be evil. She floated towards him, extending her hand. "C'mon, let's go hang out at the park or something." He took it, allowing her to lead him to the ground. The two landed, their hands still joined together.

The time soon passed by, with Gohan eventually taking 18 out to an all you can eat buffet, to which the cooks and civilians watching with disbelief at how many plates and bowls and cups filled the small table that the two occupied. 18 ate a single plate, with the rest coming from Gohan, the female smiling at how the half-breed ate. She would never get over the fact that the Sayian could pack away so much food. They left the restaurant, the bill being nothing compared to Gohan's wealth he had obtained from the tournament money all those years ago, and due to the money he was saving up.

18 had her arms interlocked with Gohan, her head on his shoulder. The two were currently strolling through West City, enjoying the company of each other. "Well, I hope you had a good night, 18." Gohan said after a moment of silence.

"I did enjoy it. Did you?" She asked. Her cool blue eyes locked with Gohan's coal black, as a pink tinge made it's way to her cheeks.

"Of course. I enjoy the time I can get with you 18. You were one of my first friends, considering my other friends consisted of a Namekian and a midget. So it's good to have more friends. But with you, it's different. You treat me...differently. I don't know how. My heart speeds up every time we fight and talk, even now it's beating rapidly." He said, the information pouring forth like a flood. He blushed and laughed nervously.

"Gohan?" 18 asked.

"Yeah?" Gohan replied, looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up." She said in a quiet voice, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. He was shocked for a moment, before closing his eyes and kissing back. The two eventually broke apart as she smiled sweetly. "Hope this won't change anything between us."

"It will, but the change will be for the better." Gohan assured, a smile threatening to split his face. He checked his watch and with dismay he sighed, "I sadly have to be getting home soon. So, let's end this right." He picked her up, carrying her to her house and dropping her off, pecking her on the forehead once before he set her down. "I'll be in touch 18. Sleep well, and be safe. If you need anything, contact me with this." He pulled out a watch from his back pocket, placing it on her wrist. "Bulma made it and it has a built in communicator within, same as mine. Goodnight, 18." He smiled and floated into the air, waving his goodbye.

18 watched him, a smile on her face as she waved back. Soon Gohan powered up and started to head towards his house, the boy's aura making him seem like a rocket in flight. Soon, he disappeared from her view and the female dropped her hand. Her fingertips briefly touched her lips, electricity shooting throughout her entire body, her lips on fire. She blushed heavily and muttered, "Gohan, the things you do to me." She smiled as she turned and went inside, locking the doors and windows, retiring for the night.

* * *

Well, what did you think of 18 and Gohan's date?

-V


	5. Goku's Return

Chapter Five of the Purehearts of the Androids!

-V

* * *

The weeks had passed with Gohan and 18 getting closer and closer, spending more time with each other. Chi-Chi was ecstatic, seeing grandkids in the future, while Goten referred to her as 'Sister 18'. The two were currently training with Vegeta and Piccolo in the gravity room, in preparation for the next martial arts tournament. Gohan had received a message from his father in the Other World and proceeded to tell everyone.

_Flashback_

_Gohan had finished a training session, reminiscing on old memories with his father; during the time they spent together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He smiled sadly, looking up to the sky as he muttered, "Miss you, dad. Everyone does." _

_"Well, that's great son!" A voice answered in his head. Gohan's eyes widened as he looked around. His father's laugh echoed within his ears as Goku spoke once more, "King Kai said I can come back to Earth for three days and spend time with all of you. How have things been? Keeping the Earth safe?"_

_"Yeah. Shortly after the Cell Games, a martial arts tournament was held, where we fought intergalatic pirates who wanted to destroy the Earth. Android 17 and 18 were there, helping us. I think they've changed for the good, dad. I mean, the Z-Fighters spend a lot of time with them when they're not doing anything. It's been quiet without you though." _

_"So the Androids are allies eh? Well, if Piccolo and Vegeta can change, they can as well! I'm proud of you Gohan, you're doing terrific as Earth's protector. I'll see you within a few weeks. I love you, son." His father said, Gohan picturing the smile on his father's face._

_Gohan smiled widely and went to spread the good news._

_End Flashback_

Bulma stepped into the doorway of the Gravity Room, hands on her hips. She stared Vegeta down who merely ignored her before sighing in exasperation. "What, woman?" He gruffly asked.

"You promised to take Trunks to the park today. So shower, get changed and take your son out." She commanded, eyebrows furrowed. Vegeta turned to stare at her with a stony expression, but he knew that the woman wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't. He grumbled as he started to make his way towards his home.

Gohan and 18 exchanged glances, seeing Piccolo gone as well. "Hm. So what now, 18?" Gohan asked, the two left alone in the gravity room. His answer was a swift kick to the gut, sending him flying back. He narrowed his eyes, engaging her in combat. The two exchanged blows, teleporting all over the gravity room. He appeared behind her and slammed his fist into her back. 18 flew forward and recovered, flipping around in a roll and charging. Their hands clashed together, trying to gain dominance over the other. He gritted his teeth, powering up slightly and beginning to overpower her. She simply headbutted him and backed up.

Ignoring the pain, Gohan teleported behind her and grasped her in a bear hug and attempting to squeeze. She struggled, charging a ki blast which projected the two up into the ceiling. Gohan released her, dropping to the ground as he was pinned down a moment after. Gazing into the cold blue eyes of his crush, he smiled. "I give up," He stated after a moment, "You win." She smiled and pressed her lips against his, to which the male eagerly returned.

"I thought so. Now come on, Mr. Super Saiyan, we need a shower." She said with a wink. While the two had not engaged in vaginal sex, that didn't leave out 69, or hand touching. Gohan got up eagerly and followed after the blonde, heading to her house.

* * *

The day was soon upon them, the martial arts tournament was here, and Goku's return was imminent! The gang had arrived just as everyone else did, impatiently waiting his arrival. "Where is that fool? Did he get lost?" Vegeta scoffed.

"Calm down Vegeta, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband.

"How will he react to 18, though?" Krillin asked, his hand intertwined with Maron's. The two had gotten back together after he discovered the news of Gohan and 18 dating. He was loyal to Gohan though, allowing him to date the android, eventually getting over the crush he had on her. He was happy for them.

"I already told Dad about it, so no worries there." Gohan confided, a smile on his face.

"Who are they talking about Goten?" Trunks wondered, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"They're talking bout my daddy." He said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"I bet my dad's stronger than your dad." Trunks wagered, grinning.

"Oh yeah? We'll have to see about that." His friend countered, an equal grin on his face.

Suddenly, Baba appeared on her crystal ball, a form shimmering beside her. They all gazed on in wonder as Goku soon appeared, a smile on his face, laughing. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Goku! Dad! Kakarot." Everyone cried out. He was embraced by loved ones alike, with a firm handshake from Vegeta and Piccolo, the Saiyan Prince showing respect to the people he was familiar with.

He stepped forward, grabbing Chi-Chi and twirling around as she laughed. Setting her down, he looked down at Goten who currently hid behind 18. He kneeled down, gazing at the boy from eyelevel, holding out his arms. "18, I think you have a mini-me behind you." 18 smiled warmly as Goku encouraged Goten to come out, "Come here buddy." Goten rushed forward, hugging his dad, tears of joy running down his face. Goku ruffled his hair, smiling. Standing up with Goten in his arms he smiled at everyone, "So, shall we continue onto the tournament?"

They all agreed, not noticing a pale purple fellow and a red skinned male watching them. "Shall we approach them sir?" The red one asked.

"No, Kibito. We shall wait." The other responded. "We have to, if our plan is going to work." The two quickly melted into the crowd, going on with their daily business, attending as fighters to the tournament.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think of this chapter? We're slowly getting into the Majin Buu saga!

-V


	6. The World Tournament Begins

Well, sorry for almost not updating in a month! Heh. I've been pre-occupied with training, school work, and trying to get another job. My old one sucked ass. Anyways, welcome back to the PHOTA!

-V

* * *

"Are you kidding me? The adult division doesn't even start for another two hours?" Vegeta exclaimed, a tick mark over his forehead. He was itching to beat Goku now that his rival had returned from the dead, even if it was for only a day. He gritted his teeth in anger; patience wasn't something he had mastered in the last seven years.

"Calm down Vegeta. You'll get your fight soon enough." Goku said with a smirk. He eyed his long time rival and friend as a grin split his face, "Besides, we can go watch Goten and Trunks and see how they fare! How about it?" Receiving a grunt from Vegeta was all Goku needed, as he drug the Saiyan Prince off, followed by Gohan, 17, and 18. "So Gohan, how have things been?"

"Kind of quiet without you around Dad. We've all missed you." Gohan admitted, scratching the back of his head in a shy manner.

"Sorry about that. I just figured it would have been better to stay in Otherworld." Goku mimicked his son's action, grinning. "But I'm back now, and I must say you've grown up quite a lot. Still training?" Receiving a nod Goku chuckled, "What about studying? We all know how your mother feels about that."

"I've been studying, don't worry. But it's good to have you back." Gohan said. The two Androids said nothing as they were watching the exchange with a small smile on their faces. They were watching the moment between father and son and allowed the moment to go undisturbed. Gohan's hand found 18's and they immediately intertwined.

Goku took note of the action and if possible, his grin grew. "So you and 18 huh? When did that happen?" He leaned in close to his son, his eyes small lines with his pupils eyeing him. "You guys haven't made any offspring, have you?" Seeing his boy turn beet red and stutter gave Goku the answer he needed. He laughed as he put up his hands in mock surrender, seeing 18's glare. "I'm only kidding! Don't worry! Ahahahaha! But in all seriousness, I'm glad you and Gohan are together, 18. You two balance each other out, and I think you two are perfect for each other."

"Thank you, Goku." 18 replied, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "As for it happening, we started dating probably when he turned 16." Seeing him nod at the answer, 18's eyes met Gohan's, her smile growing. "He's been nothing but a sweetheart."

"Oh yuck. Please save me from the romance." 17 rolled his eyes, poking fun at the two. He was happy for them, as were most of the Z-Fighters.

"Enough of that. Let's see how the boys will do." Vegeta's voice cut in, as they all turned their attention to the junior division of the tournament.

Trunks and Goten paved their way through the tournament with ease, the two boys and rivals facing off in the last round. Trunks eyed his friend with a cocky smirk, "So, ready to lose Goten?"

"No way! But just to make it fair, we shouldn't transform or use our ki blasts." Goten said, sounding quite smart for his age. Trunks nodded.

"If the two are ready to fight, the match can begin!" The announcer declared, watching as the two rushed each other, trading blows. They moved quickly through the air and around the arena, neither of them gaining or losing any ground. Trunks backed up and caught Goten's fist before kicking at him, to which the boy blocked with his thigh.

"Seems their on even ground, eh Vegeta?" Goku watched the two with a grin.

"Be that as it may, Kakarot, I'm confident Trunks will destroy your boy." Vegeta said arrogantly. Some things never change, do they?

Trunks and Goten continued to trade blows before Goten ducked under, slamming his fist into Trunks' gut. The lavender haired boy recovered and appeared behind Goten, slamming him down towards the ground with a vicious hand strike. Goten recovered and attempted to meet Trunks once more, only to be kicked into the arena and then out onto the soft grass.

"And that's it folks. Trunks Briefs wins!" The announcer declared, the crowd going wild.

"Good match Trunks." Goten said cheerfully after getting up. The two boys shook hands and continued on their way like nothing happened.

Vegeta let out a chuckle, "See? I told you Kakarot, your boy had nothing on Trunks."

"I think if they had transformed, it would have been a closer match." 17 chimed in.

"Shut up, 17." Vegeta grumbled, crossing his arms.

The Android rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

"Well, let's go see what we're in for, shall we?" Gohan asked, as the Z-fighters headed towards the waiting room. Arriving, four figures stuck out above the rest, their energy levels making the Z-fighters on guard. "Who are they?" He muttered, narrowing his eyes at the two muscle meat heads that were in black leotards. The two sported black M's on their heads, their veins bulging.

"They are Spopovich and Yamu but they have changed drastically. Last Martial Arts Tournament they were scrawny and weak. How could they have changed so much?" A female asked. She turned and blinked at the group. "I'm Hercule's daughter, Videl. And who are you guys?"

"Ah...we're just you're run of the muck martial artists." Krillin answered, scratching the back of his head. "Hercule's daughter huh? Wow, that must be something."

She gave a v sign with her fingers and smirked. "Yup!" She chirped happily, "It's awesome considering he defeated Cell." Everyone had to resist laughing at the girl or out right claiming she was wrong, seeing as how Gohan truly defeated Cell all those years ago.

Piccolo had meanwhile turned his attention to the other two powerful beings in the room. He was focused on the pale purple skinned fellow that sported a mo-hawk, battle robes and earrings. He approached them and spoke up, "Excuse me, but are you..-" He was cut off by the red skinned figure interrupting.

"Please, whatever you are about to say do not finish that sentence. It is of no importance of who we are." He said rudely, causing Piccolo to glare.

"Now now Kibito." The purple skinned male chided. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Mr. Shin." Seeing that Piccolo wasn't buying it caused the male to frown slightly. "Do not worry Piccolo, you'll get your answer soon enough."

"How did you know my name? I never even said it." The Namekian questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"All in due time." Mr. Shin replied as he and his friend walked off. Piccolo grit his teeth together and let out a low groan of annoyance. If that was who Piccolo thought it was, then they were in trouble. The only reason they were in trouble, was because facing off against those two was like sending an ant to fight an elephant.

* * *

Well, sorry for the short chapter, and sorry for the long update period. hope you guys enjoy.

-V


End file.
